Unforgivable lover
by Saiyann
Summary: Comment réagir lorsqu'on est dans l'obligation de défendre celui qui vous a fait de mal?Lorsqu'on doit défendre des actes qui vous ont fait tant souffrir?C'est ce que va découvrir une avocate lorsqu'elle va se voir assigner le dossier de son ex-fiancé
1. Chapter 1

Les portes de la prison de Konoha s'ouvrirent pour me laisser entrer. Je ne connaissais ni le nom ni les charges retenues contre celui que je devais désormais défendre. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que mon client était un homme. En effet, trop prise par le temps, je n'avais pas jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil dans le dossier que m'avait remis le tribunal de grande instance. De toute façon, avec toutes les heures que j'allais dorénavant passer avec ce prisonnier, j'aurais bien assez le temps d'étudier son cas. Je ne m'en faisais pas. J'étais considérée depuis quelques temps comme la meilleure avocate du pays. Encore heureuse! Avec le mal que je m'étais donner à la fac et dans mes premières affaires...Mon ascension avait été telle que j'avais fait pas mal d'envieux dans la profession lais je n'en avais que faire! Je voyais là une récompense bien méritée et peu m'importait combien de jaloux jactaient derrière mon dos.

-Vous êtes? Me demanda d'un air peu agréable le surveillant qui gardait la porte menant aux pièce prévues pour les prisonniers et leurs avocats.

-Mademoiselle Haruno. Avocate au barreau de Konoha.

-Ah. Votre client vous attend porte 205.

-Très bien, merci.

Sans plus attendre, je pénétrai dans le couloir à la recherche de la porte qui m'était désormais attitrée pour préparer le procès qui m'attendait.

Une fois trouvée, je frappai délicatement pour signifier ma présence et entrai. Mon regard se posa en premier lieu sur le deuxième surveillant que je voyais de la journée. Je ne lui fis qu'un simple signe de tête en guise de salut. Je ne me formalisais pas avec ce genre de personnes. Et oui, j'avais toujours détesté les « matons », comme aimaient les surnommer les détenus. En effet, j'exécrais leurs méthodes au plus haut point. Loin de moi l'idée de généraliser mais j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître leurs procédés bien plus d'une fois et j'y avais été suffisamment affectée pour que la méfiance prenne le dessus dès que j'en croisais un.

-Je vous laisse avec le prisonnier, me dit-il en me tirant de ma réflexion. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis derrière la porte.

Une fois ce dernier sortit, je me tournai vers mon client et ce que je vis me cloua littéralement sur place, m'empêchant d'émettre la moindre parole, le moindre son. Comment cela était-il possible? C'était une blague! Une caméra cachée! Tout mais pas la réalité!

-Ça faisait longtemps...Sakura.

Devant moi se tenait l'homme que j'avais aimé, celui qui avait partagé ma vie durant tant d'années...Celui qui m'avait fait tant souffrir...

Je détaillais ce corps que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps. Ses cheveux ébènes, ses yeux noirs, ses fines lèvres, sa musculature parfaite, tout...

-Sa...Sasuke...

-Alors c'est toi qui va t'occuper de ma défense? Me dit-il, l'air pensif.

-Oui, lui répondis-je, ayant soudainement récupéré l'usage de la parole. Je suis désolée mais un avocat commis d'office par définition, on ne le choisi pas alors il va falloir faire avec. Je te rassure ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais on n'a pas le choix.

Des deux, je devais être la plus étonnée. Mon ton avait été sec et sans appel. Comme quoi je n'étais peut-être pas tout à fait guérie de lui. Ça me faisais mal de 'admettre mais c'était pourtant vrai. Je l'avais su à l'instant même où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui; La façon dont mon corps s'était crispé, la façon dont mes jambes s'étaient mises à flageoler, dont mon cœur s'était emballé...

-Tu as l'air ravie de me revoir, me répondit-il, arborant son éternel sourire en coin.

Son sourire...Une des nombreuses choses qui m'avaient fait tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne devais pas y penser! Je n'étais là qu'en tant que son avocate. Notre relation ne devait se limiter à ça et seulement à ça.

-Tu l'es toi peut-être? Crachai-je.

-Ça se pourrait bien...

-Bon. Écoute moi bien! Au jour d'aujourd'hui, adopter une telle attitude est malvenu! Tu n'es pas avec tes amis à t'amuser à draguer tout ce qui passe! Tu es en prison, dois-je te le rappeler?

-Non, me répondit-il le regard dur.

-Très bien! Dans ce cas, on va peut-être pouvoir travailler.

Je m'étais peut-être emportée...Seulement, je n'avais pas pu prendre sur moi lorsqu'il avait adopté ce comportement aguicheur qui le caractérisait si bien. Il avait toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Un simple regard, une simple parole suffisait à me déstabiliser. Non...Rien n'avait changé. Ou plutôt si. La confiance que j'avais jadis placée en lui n'existait plus.

Nous nous assiégeâmes à la table et je sortis son dossier essayant de toutes mes forces de reprendre mon calme.

-Bon...Je pense que le mieux est que tu me dises ce qui t'est reproché. Pour le reste, je m'en charge.

-C'est simple, me dit-il. Il y a deux mois, j'ai braqué la plus grande banque du pays et je vais être jugé en tant que meneur de l'opération.

-Un...un braquage...

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai un dossier au moins aussi épais que celui que tu tiens entre les mains de circonstances aggravantes.

-Circonstances aggravantes...Lesquelles? Demandai-je, n'osant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Je n'en étais pas à ma première opération et de plus elles ont été répertoriées comme attaques à mains armées.

-Tu...Tu parles comme si tu étais en mission! Mais c'était un braquage! Un braquage! Tu te rends compte!

-Peut-être bien, je ne sais pas trop...

-Non mais je rêve! Je vais t'expliquer une chose. Ouvre bien tes oreilles. Juridiquement parlant, la loi a répertorié trois choses dans la catégorie du crime: Le meurtre, le viol et le braquage. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Que je suis considéré comme un criminel, c'est ça? Me dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Tu te rends compte que tu ne t'en tireras pas à moins de cinq ans ferme!


	2. Chapter 2

Que faire? Devais-je l'aider malgré tout? Malgré ses mensonges, ses manipulations? Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait une fois de plus, piétiné et brisé le cœur? Devais-je passer outre mes sentiments et continuer à préparer sa défense comme l'aurait fait un véritable professionnel ou au contraire fallait-il que je le laisse se dépatouiller seul de la merde dans laquelle il s'était mis? Cela aurait été un juste retour des choses après tout. Une vengeance, une jouissance de voir un tel enfoiré être au fond du trou. Seulement...Étais-je ce genre de personne? Non. J'avais toujours était quelqu'un de gentil, même un peu trop. Et c'était justement cette gentillesse qui m'avait valu à plusieurs reprises et dans plusieurs contextes différents une horrible trahison. En effet, aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, j'avais toujours voulu voir au fond des gens cette part de bonté qui chez certains était enfouie au plus profond de leur être. J'avais toujours voulus croire en eux et voilà où j'en étais à cause de cela...J'étais devenue une pauvre fille incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit et uniquement obnubilée par son travail et sa réussite. Mon métier était la seule chose qui ne m'avait jamais déçue.

Voilà tout ce à quoi je pensais. Il était vingt-trois heures trente et j'étais assise sur mon beau canapé de cuir noir que j'avais payé avec mon premier salaire en tant qu'avocate. J'avais le regard dans le vide et il m'était totalement impossible de penser à autre chose que Sasuke...Lui que j'avais finalement réussi à oublier. Lui qui m'avais fait tant souffrir par le passé et qui continuait encore aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait désormais des heures que j'avais quitté, furibonde, la prison de Konoha et malgré tous les efforts que j'avais mis en œuvre pour me changer les idées, rien n'y faisait.

J'avais retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je n'étais pas arrivée à trouver une solution qui me conviendrait c'est alors que, las de toutes ces prises de tête, mon esprit vagabonda vers les tonnes de souvenirs qui me restaient de cet homme seulement, un en particulier me hantait depuis que j'avais su l'abominable vérité.

_Il était vingt heures et je rentrais complètement épuisée de mes dernières heures de cours pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas chômé. Une seule et unique chose habitait mes pensées ces derniers temps: Réussir le concours d'avocats et ce pour rendre fier mon homme. Celui avec lequel je vivais depuis bientôt trois ans et qui subvenait seul aux frais de notre appartement. En effet, ce n'était pas avec la petite bourse que me versait l'État que le loyer et la nourriture seraient payés. Certaines personnes de notre entourage, même s'ils ne le disaient pas à voix haute, pensaient que je n'étais qu'une sale gamine qui profitait ouvertement de l'argent de Sasuke. Seulement, il n'en était rien...Cela faisait quatre ans que je l'avais rencontré et que nous filions le parfait amour. Il avait toujours vécu aisément. Au début, c'était grâce à ses parents qui tenaient une grande entreprise de cosmétique puis, lorsqu'il avait décroché son diplôme de commerce, il était devenu un businessman de renom et avait pu ainsi vivre par ses propres moyens qui n'en demeuraient pas moindre. Il m'avait alors supplié de venir vivre avec lui dans son bel appartement ce qu'au début, j'avais bien évidemment refusé. Je ne voulais pas vivre aux crochets d'un homme et ce quel que soit la force de l'amour que je lui portais. Les semaines étaient alors passées et son insistance ne désemplissait pas. J'avais fini par céder en lui promettant de tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir et lui rendre un jour la pareil. Il n'avait d'abord pas accepté cette idée selon laquelle je le rembourserai. Cependant, là résidait la condition pour que j'accepte sa proposition._

_C'était en repensant à tout cela que je poussai la porte de notre « chez nous ». J'avais plus que hâte de retrouver mon petit-ami qui devait être revenu de son voyage d'affaire. Je traversai alors notre grand salon que j'avais toujours adoré pour la chaleur qu'il dégageait grâce au lambris qui composaient les murs. Je trouvai alors, affalé sur le canapé un Sasuke à l'œil maussade et à la mine triste. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la souffrance qui l'habitait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état et je sentis alors mon cœur se serrer à la vue de ce spectacle._

_« Sasuke...Dis-je d'une voix douce tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Il sembla soudain se rendre compte de ma présence car il fut pris d'un léger sursaut à l'entente de ma voix. Il tourna alors doucement ses yeux cernés de fatigues vers moi._

_-Sasuke...Continuai-je. Dis quelque-chose, je t'en prie..._

_-Oui...Me répondit-il, gardant son regard fixé sur un point invisible en face de lui. Il va falloir qu'on parle, Sakura._

_-Qu'on parle? Mais pourquoi? Ce qui te tracasse à un rapport avec moi?_

_-C'est fini._

_Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais certainement avoir mal entendu._

_-P...Pardon?_

_-Toi et moi, continua-t-il. C'est terminé._

_-Mais...Je...Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas...J'ai...simplement besoin de prendre l'air._

_Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, mon visage était déjà inondé de larmes. Je n'avais pas pu les retenir. Ce simple « c'est fini », m'étais tombé sur la tête tel un coup de massue, détruisant ainsi tout mon beau petit monde. La douleur qui m' assaillait était insupportable, rendant même ma respiration difficile. Sans lui, sans son amour, que deviendrai-je?_

_-Co...Comment ça? Je t'étouffe? _

_-Non, me répondit-il de son éternel calme olympien. C'est moi. Je pense que je ne suis pas fait pour la vie de couple._

_Sa dernière phrase ajouta à la douleur que je ressentais un tout autre sentiment. Une émotion violente, difficilement contrôlable._

_-Tu...Commençai-je, essayant de calmer la rage qui s'était insinuée en moi tel un venin nocif. Tu te moques de moi là?_

_Il tourna alors pour la première fois ses yeux vers moi, la surprise marquant son visage à l'entente de ma question à travers laquelle ma colère devait se faire ressentir._

_-Non, je..._

_-Si tu te moques de moi! Hurlai-je. Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ses promesses! Elles ne viennent pas de moi, c'est toi qui me les as dites! Si tu ne t'en sentais pas capable, pourquoi m'as-tu fait miroiter de si belles choses?_

_-Je..._

_-Tais-toi! C'est quoi ton problème, Sasuke? Quand quelqu'un agit comme tu l'as fait ces dernières années avec moi c'est soit qu'il est sincère, soit qu'il se délecte de manipuler et de faire du mal!_

_-Non! S'écria-t-il. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi!_

_-Menteur! Si tu l'avais réellement été, tu ne te serais pas posé toutes ces questions! Tu n'es qu'une ordure!_

_Son visage était étrangement déformé par la douleur. Ressentait-il du regret de s'être ainsi joué de moi durant tant de temps? Non. C'était un salaud fini. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher d'éclater littéralement en sanglots et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il approchait doucement sa main de mon visage dans une inutile tentative de réconfort._

_-Ne me touche pas! Hurlai-je une fois de plus, en écartant violemment sa main. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as réussi ton coup, tu m'as fait du mal plus que personne ne m'en avait jamais fait! Je m'en vais!_

_-Attends! Tu..._

_-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole...Dis-je d'une voix faible _

C'est ainsi que c'était terminée notre belle histoire. Enfin...Je ne sais pas si je pouvais la qualifier de belle après avoir su à quel point je m'étais faîte avoir. A l'extrême limite, j'aurais pu passer outre le fait qu'il m'avait menti sur ses sentiments pendant tant de temps seulement, le fait qu'il m'avait également fait croire qu'il avait été businessman ne passait pas. Au contraire, cela m'avait conforté dans mon idée que ce type était le pire de tous les enfoirés. Seulement, durant toutes mes années d'université, j'avais appris que « tout accusé, quel que soit le crime qu'il ait commis, a le droit à une défense », de plus, je refusais catégoriquement qu'il pense une seule seconde que je ne m'étais pas remise de lui et qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir de me faire souffrir. Ma fierté me l'interdisait car devant lui, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Ainsi, ma décision était prise. Je continuerais à être son avocate en m'assurant que nos conversations et nos relations resteraient de l'ordre du professionnel.

C'est avec l'esprit un peu plus léger que j'allai me coucher. Même si ce que je venais de me remémorer m'avait quelque peu secouée, le fait d'avoir pris une décision et de détenir assez de détermination pour m'y tenir me soulageait grandement.

Le lendemain, ce fut non sans une certaine appréhension que je pris la route vers la prison. Je savais pertinemment que je me devais d'être ferme avec lui car le connaissant, il allait surement tenter d'avoir des discutions autres que son procès.

Une demie-heure plus tard, je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du pénitencier, me dirigeant vers la pièce dans laquelle je l'avais revu la veille. Une fois entrée, je le trouvai à la même place que lorsque je l'avais quitté et l'impression qu'il était au plus bas me pris lorsque je posai mes yeux sur lui.

Je me raclai la gorge pour signifier ma présence, ce qui le fit relever la tête doucement comme si chacun de ses gestes lui demandaient de fournir un effort considérable. Seulement, une fois que nos regards se croisèrent, je vis son visage se remplir de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillés comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Bonjour, lui dis-je, froidement.

Il sembla reprendre contenance à l'entente de ma voix

-Bonjour, répondit-il. Je...je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir...

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela?

-Je pensais que tu refuserais de prendre en charges cette affaire après ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Et bien comme tu peux le voir, j'ai décidé de continuer. Bon, on va commencer. Ce matin, avant de venir, j'ai étudier de plus prêt tout ce qu'il t'ait reproché et je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Hier, je t'ai dis que tu ne t'en sortirais pas à moins de cinq ans ferme et bien j'étais loin du compte.

-Comment ça? Me demanda-t-il.

-Avec toutes les charges qui pèsent contre toi, le minimum serait de dix ans. Ne soit pas étonné, la liste de tes braquages est aussi longue que mon code pénal.

-Je ne suis pas étonné.

-Tu t'y attendais?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire de plus?

-Non.

Son silence m'exaspéra au plus haut point. S'il s'obstinait à ne rien dire, je n'était pas en mesure de l'aider.

-Écoute, Sasuke. Tu m'as prise pour une imbécile pendant longtemps mais maintenant c'est terminé. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais!

-Je ne sais rien de plus que ce qui est marqué dans mon dossier.

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais être plus claire! Si tu me dis qui est le leader de toutes ces opérations, je pourrais baisser ta peine de moitié! Ce n'est pas négligeable!

-Je suis l'unique leader de tous ça. C'est marqué noir sur blanc

-Et tu penses que je vais y croire? Sasuke, je sais très bien que tu ne supporteras pas d'être enfermé pendant une décennie alors maintenant lâche cette foutue loi du silence qui règne dans ton organisation et dis moi tout!

Il semblait en proie à une profonde réflexion. Apparemment j'avais visé juste. Même si je lui avais fait croire que j'étais certaine de ce que j'avançais, ce n'était pas le cas mais j'avais dû m'en assurer.

-C'est un certain Madara.

-Ben voilà! Bon, je dois mettre des choses au clair. Si tu veux que je réussisse à te défendre correctement, il faut que tu sois franc avec moi et que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais. Tu peux faire ça?

Il ne me répondit pas mais je sus en voyant son regard qu'il était d'accord.

-Il est impossible de trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait l'accabler. Il a parfaitement su assurer ses arrières au cas où tout serait découvert.

-Tu ne me connais pas en tant qu'avocate. Je trouverai.

-C'est trop risqué et trop dangereux! Tu ne dois pas fourrer ton nez là-dedans! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver?

-Je pense que tu n'as rien le droit de me dire concernant ce que je compte faire.

Ma dernière phrase sembla le vexer au plus haut point. Seulement, il n'était pas crédible. Je ne le croyais pas capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un.

-Je ne vais pas traîner, continuai-je en me levant. Je vais faire des recherches dès cet après-midi. Je te tiendrais au courant. Bonne journée.

-Sakura! Me dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

Je me retournai en enlevant brusquement moi poignet de sa main qui avait apparemment gardée sa douceur d'antan.

-Tu...Je voudrais que tu me laisse là chance de m'expliquer sur ce que tu as su hier.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, répondis-je, froidement.

-Si! J'y tiens.

-Pas moi!

-Si je t'ai quitté, c'est justement à cause de ça! C'est simplement que je ne supportais plus de te mentir!

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Criai-je en me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

Avant de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, je sentis alors qu'il me serrait dans ces bras, m'empêchant de partir. Son torse était collé contre mon dos et je ne pouvais bouger. Cela n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il me tenait fermement, c'était également parce que sa chaleur se répandait en moi. C'était comme...Comme lorsque nous étions encore ensemble et ça me faisait mal...

-Lâche moi sinon je hurle, dis-je doucement.

-Non. Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Je ne supportais plus de te voir me regarder avec ces yeux remplis d'admiration et il y avait plus grave.

-Gardien! Criai-je

-Ils allaient s'en prendre à toi! Un soir la police nous avait intercepté mais nous avons quand même réussi à nous enfuir! Mais ils ont gardé l'argent!

-GARDIEN! Continuai-je à crier en me débattant.

-Si je ne remboursait pas à Madara ma part, il allait te tuer!

-Et alors? Tu crois que ça va suffire pour que je te pardonne de m'avoir menti toutes ces années!

-Non, je le sais bien! Mais je refuse que tu doutes de mes sentiments car eux, ils étaient sincères et ils le sont toujours!

-TAIS-TOI! TAIS-TOI!

Trois surveillants firent irruption dans la salle et sautèrent littéralement sur Sasuke, essayant de le faire lâcher son emprise. Non sans mal, il réussirent à m'écarter de lui et l'un d'entre eux m'amena à l'extérieur de la salle. Encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre, j'entendis à peine l'homme s'adresser à moi.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle?

-Euh...oui.

-Je vais de ce pas prévenir le directeur et le tribunal de son comportement. Je pense qu'ils ne verront aucun inconvénients à ce qu'on vous remplace.

-Non! M'écriai-je. Je veux continuer!

-Mais...Ce qu'il vient de se passer ne vous fait pas peur?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les risques du métier.

-Très bien mais lors de votre prochain rendez-vous, il sera menotté et un gardien sera présent.

-Très bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

-D'accord. Bonne journée mademoiselle. »

Sur la route qui menait à mon appartement, une seule et unique question flottait dans mon esprit: Pourquoi avais-je refusé qu'on me remplace? Était-ce parce que j'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à mener mes affaires à bien ou était-ce pour une autre raison?

Ce que m'avait dit Sasuke m'avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Son discours avait réussit à réveiller d'anciennes blessures que j'avais vainement essayé d'oublier, cependant, il n'était pas question de lui pardonner quoi que soit. Sasuke Uchiha était un simple client et devait le rester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Chibi-Rizahawkey****e: Merci! j'espère que la suite te décevra pas trop! En tout cas tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur^^ **

**Grenadiine: Merci! Justement pour cette fic je voulais que ce soit sakura qui vienne en aide a sasuke, parce que je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en avais marre que ce soit toujours sasuke qui soit en position de force^^ et je sais de quoi je parle puisque j'ai écrit ce genre de fic (même si je les adore et que je trouve parfois qu'elle sont meilleures que celles que je suis en train d'écrire lol)**

Pov Sakura

Deux semaines étaient passées après l'incident survenu lors de ma deuxième visite. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Sasuke n'avait eu aucune parole ni aucun geste répréhensibles envers moi. Bien au contraire, il restait silencieux et se contentait de répondre par monosyllabe à mes questions et, lorsqu'il s'agissait de développer, il allait droit au but et ne s'encombrait pas du superflu.

Ses mouvements, eux aussi, se faisaient rares car même s'il n'était immobilisé que par des menottes, il s'obstinait à rester figé.

Seuls ses yeux gardaient leur lueur d'autrefois. Ses yeux qui paraissaient froids et insensibles pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas mais qui dissimulaient au fond d'eux bien plus que moi-même je ne pouvais le soupçonner.

Mon enquête avançait. Doucement, certes, mais elle avançait. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'un client refusait de collaborer complètement en disant tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, les affaires se révélaient difficiles. Cependant, ma réputation n'était plus à faire et elle n'était pas née par le fruit du hasard. En effet, dans ma vie personnelle comme professionnelle, j'avais toujours fait preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve et à force de courage, je réussissais à chaque fois à avoir ce que je voulais. Et même si j'avais trouvé plus têtu que moi en la personne de mon ex petit-ami, je demeurais certaine que grâce à mon esprit vif et futé, je finirais par toucher au but.

Le fait était que l'information qui me manquait et qui demeurait en soi la plus importante, s'était avérée bien plus difficile à trouver que ce que je pensais. En effet, je voulais à tout prix savoir où se cachait le meneur de toutes ces opérations, ce Madara. Il le fallait absolument car sans cela, il m'aurait été impossible de défendre convenablement Sasuke. Il le savait, je le lui avais répété maintes et maintes fois sans succès.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus j'avais du mal à me reconnaître dans ma façon de travailler. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais toujours pris chacune de mes affaires très à cœur mais là c'était différent. Je me sentais totalement impliquée et concernée par cette histoire. Le stress qui n'habitait n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque peur de l'échec mais plutôt à la hantise de ne pas réussir à protéger quelqu'un que l'on aime...Quelqu'un que l'on aime... Malgré le fait que je détestais l'homme que je défendais et que ma colère envers lui ne désemplissait pas, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de le voir passer des années en prison, seul et abandonner de tous. Cette simple pensée m'était insupportable.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me pencher sur mon étrange réaction à l'égard de tout ceci et à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas si j'en avais vraiment envie. Peut-être avais-je peur de la réponse que j'allais trouver si je me mettais à creuser au fond de moi pour découvrir ce qui s'y cachait réellement.

En outre, j'avais plus important à régler dans l'immédiat. Mes sentiments n'avaient qu'à aller se faire foutre! J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que d'aller demander l'aide d'une personne à qui je pourrais très certainement blesser en la mêlant à tout cela. Mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Si je désirais en savoir plus pour sortir Sasuke de là, la réponse était non.

Ni une ni deux, je pris mon sac et mon manteau pour m'engouffrer sous une pluie battante en direction du quartier nord de Konoha. Ce quartier que je ne connaissais que trop bien d'ailleurs pour y avoir habiter durant quelques années avec Sasuke.

Au bout de quinze minutes de course effrénée et de vaines tentatives pour passer entre les gouttes, je pénétrai dans un immeuble plutôt BCBG trempée jusqu'aux os. De plus, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et les températures avaient par conséquent sacrément chutées, annonçant un hiver difficile.

Mes vêtements dégoulinants de cette eau glacée me gênaient pour monter les escaliers et j'avais la salle impression de peser vingt kilos de plus que d'ordinaire. Une fois arrivée au troisième, je toquai à la porte priant pour que mon ami soit là et m'offre un bon café pour me réchauffer. Les dieux devaient m'avoir entendus car un jeune homme blond à l'air ahuri m'ouvrit la porte.

« Sa...Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci?

-Il n'est que vingt heures, Naruto! M'exclamai-je, exaspérée par tant d'imbécilité.

-Ah...oui peut-être...Je ne sais plus...Je viens de me réveiller.

-Et pourquoi tu dormais?

-Une grosse soirée hier...Tu sais ce que c'est! Me dit-il en riant. Il faut que je sois frais demain pour aller bosser. Aller entre!

Ne me faisant pas priée, j'entrai dans son bel appartement dans lequel je m'étais toujours bien senti. La décoration sobre et moderne contrastait énormément avec le curieux personnage qu'était mon meilleur ami. Je m'installai dans l'immense canapé noir qui ornait le salon blanc et pour le moins classe de mon cher blond, encore troublée par ses dernières paroles. Apparemment, il n'avait pas cesser de faire la fête chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre. Pour dire la vérité, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il s'amuse tout le temps qui m'inquiétait, c'était surtout tout ce qui se cachait derrière ce comportement qui me tracassait. De plus, je savais pertinemment qu'il finirait par se ruiner la santé à boire et à se coucher à des heures insoutenables. Pourtant, je n'en parlais jamais avec lui. Je me doutais qu'il détournerait la conversation. J'avais tout essayé pour l'aider à surmonter sa souffrance, en vain. La raison de toute cette débauche? Sasuke évidemment. Il ne m'avait pas seulement quitté moi. Il avait également mit un terme à sa relation avec Naruto. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une amitié aussi solide et profonde que la leur puisse être balayée d'un revers de la main? Il nous avait dit, ou plutôt il avait dit à Naruto qu'il voulait profité de la vie et partir loin de Konoha. Il avait feint de ne plus en pouvoir de la routine qui l'entourait et moi, j'y avait cru comme une imbécile. J'avais cru le blond lorsqu'il m'avait dit que toutes ses soirées arrosées n'avait aucun rapport avec Sasuke. C'était seulement deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'on m'avait assigné le dossier de l'Uchiha et que j'avais appris la regrettable vérité le concernant que tout m'était apparu clairement; Naruto n'avait rien voulu me révéler de Sasuke pour me protéger, pour m'éviter une souffrance plus importante encore que celle que je traversais. Même si je l'avais voulu, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir seulement là, il allait devoir affronter toutes ces années de cachotteries et je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en tirer avec une pirouette.

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle, lui dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait dur.

-Je t'écoute, me dit-il, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

-Je sais tout.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Pour Sasuke. Je sais tout.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il s'est fait arrêté et doit passer au tribunal d'ici peu...C'est moi son avocate...

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et quant à moi, je le sondai de mon regard sévère, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile qu'il nie ce que j'avançais car, si je ne lui en voulais pas, je pouvais très bien finir par m'énerver s'il s'obstinait à ne pas avouer.

-Quand as-tu...Commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Il y a deux semaines.

-Et...ça va? Me demanda-t-il, en osant à peine me regarder.

-Très bien! Dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

-Pardonne-moi, Sakura...Tu sais j'ai tout essayé pour le faire changer d'avis mais...

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Si! Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi! J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais malheureuse sans lui! Même si le fait d'avoir vu mon meilleur ami quitter ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde à cause de ses supérieurs m'a rendu malade, j'arrivais encore moins à supporter l'état dans lequel tu étais toi! J'ai voulu tout réparer sans y parvenir alors j'ai accordé à Sasuke sa dernière requête.

-Sa dernière requête? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Naruto.

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne le brise.

-Dis quelque-chose, Sakura...Hurle moi dessus, frappe moi, insulte moi...Mais ne reste pas silencieuse...

-Je veux bien te pardonner mais à une seule condition.

-Qu...Laquelle? Me demanda-t-il, n'osant croire à ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Je veux que tu ailles le voir.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi faire?

-Pour le sortir de prison, j'ai besoin d'aveux de sa part concernant celui qui a supervisé tous ces braquages. A moi, il refuse de parler mais peut-être qu'à toi...

-Tu sais bien comment il est, Sakura. S'il ne veut rien te dire, je ne pense pas avoir plus de chance pour...

-Mais ce n'est pas mon problème! Débrouille-toi! Si notre amitié et mon pardon ont de la valeur à tes yeux, trouve un moyen!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je pris le chemin de la porte d'entrée épuisée par tous ces évènements.

Pov Sasuke

Çela faisait quinze bonnes minutes que j'attendais dans la salle de visite. Un surveillant était venu me chercher en affirmant que quelqu'un voulait me voir et je m'étais surpris à espérer que ce serait Sakura. Seulement, c'était impossible. Notre prochain rendez-vous était dans deux jours et vu la nature de nos relations qui demeuraient quelques peu distantes et formelles, je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle soit prise par une envie soudaine de me voir...Pourtant, cette tension, c'était bien moi qui l'avais instaurée. Je ne lui parlais uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire même si ça se révélait plus difficile que ce que je ne pensais. Lorsque je l'avais revue, je m'étais rendu compte que mes sentiments étaient restés intacts malgré le temps qui était passé et les efforts que j'avais mis en œuvre pour me la sortir de la tête.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Je me retournai nonchalamment, espérant que cette entrevue soit brève. En effet, je n'avais aucune envie de parler, j'étais bien trop de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, mon intérêt fut soudain ravivé lorsque je me rendis compte que Naruto se tenait devant moi. Lui que je n'avais pas vu depuis tant de temps. Lui que j'avais toujours considéré comme un frère. Lui à qui j'avais également tourné le dos.

« Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix calme. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de le sonder de mes yeux noirs en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'amener dans un endroit pareil.

-Tu sais, reprit-il. J'aurais réellement aimé te coller mon poing dans la figure en guise de bonjour mais je craint qu'on ne me jette dehors et que je ne puisse plus te demander ce pourquoi je suis là...Et auquel cas, je me ferais à mon tour défigurer par Sakura et je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

-Sakura? C'est elle qui t'envoie?

-Oui.

-Je sais ce que tu veux savoir et laisse moi te dire que tu peux repartir dès maintenant car tu ne sauras rien.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je pense que tu connais assez maître Haruno pour te douter de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour arriver à ses fins. Et puisque justement tu es au courant, tu dois avoir mis ta conscience de côté pour pouvoir supporter qu'un éventuel incident arrive.

-Tu ne la laisseras pas prendre de tels risques. Tu me l'as promis.

-Je ne peux pas être constamment derrière son dos pour savoir ce qu'elle manigance.

-Si je parle, le problème restera le même. Elle infiltrera l'organisation pour en savoir davantage encore.

-Oui. Seulement là j'aurais une raison valable pour venir avec elle.

-...

-Tu sais, Sasuke. Tu as toujours été égoïste. Même dans ta façon de protéger ceux que tu aimes, tu l'es. Seulement, il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu vois à quel point Sakura remue ciel et terre juste pour tes beaux yeux. J'ai toujours fait ce que tu m'as demandé mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Sakura parce que tu as pris, une fois de plus, la mauvaise décision, je te promet que tu seras un homme mort. Alors parle sinon je te promet que je ne me retiendrai pas.

-Depuis quand tu te prends autant au sérieux? Tu crois que tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant c'était juste pour me marrer comme lorsqu'on était au Lycée? J'ai quitté la femme que j'aimais pour la protéger! Alors ne viens pas me donner des leçons! Hurlais-je.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Tu savais dès le début qu'en ayant une relation avec elle tu la mettais en danger! Je te l'ai dis et répété! Mais au début de votre histoire, il n'était pas encore trop tard et si tu avais arrêter ces braquages comme je te l'avais demandé, tu serais encore avec elle!

-Tu crois qu'on arrête d'être braqueur juste en envoyant une lettre de démission!

-Tu as été lâche, c'est tout!

-C'est vrai! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme un raté alors j'ai continué!

-Et c'est également ça que tu avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter! Le fait qu'elle te voit comme un homme que tu n'étais pas! Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais moi confiance et arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête! Je suis ton ami! Je l'ai toujours été! Je te laisse deux jours pour prendre une décision. Si d'ici quarante-huit heures tu restes toujours sur tes positions, je te promet que tu le regretteras.

-Va te faire foutre.

_**Et un chapitre bien pourri comme vous les aimez...non sérieusement je ne suis pas contente de ce que j'ai fait...Il faut dire que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire entre mon boulot et mon déménagement mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès que j'aurais repris les cours, je vous ferais des chapitres dignes de ce nom!**_

Laissez moi quand même un commentaire pour me dire s'il y a des choses que vous avez trouvées bien ou d'autres que vous voudriez que je corrige^^

Merci^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**Morgane: Merci pour ces compliments et encouragements! J'avais peur au début que mon histoire tombe dans l'incohérence mais ce que tu me dis me rassure^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise^^**_

_**Grenadine: Merci! Sans faire trop de spoil et mettre en péril le suspens, je peux te dire qu'effectivement Sakura va infiltrer les cambrioleurs mais pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir^^ Merci encore en tout cas^^**_

_**Maude: Merci pour ta review! Je sui vraiment contente que mes écrits te plaisent^^**_

_**Chiaki-chan: Merci! Tu as raison je pense que les auteurs ne doivent jamais être pleinement satisfaits mais je dois t'avouer que le chapitre que je poste me convient beaucoup plus et j'espère qu'il te plaira à toi aussi^^**_

Pov Sakura

« TU AS QUOI? M'exclamai-je, n'osant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Je me suis fait passé pour un de ses avocats pour pouvoir lui parler, répéta un Naruto, las.

-Mais tu es dingue! Le directeur du pénitencier sait pertinemment que Sasuke n'a qu'un seul avocat et c'est moi en l'occurrence! Tu n'aurais pas pu aller le voir par l'intermédiaire du parloir, comme tout le monde le fait!

-Non. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'attendre deux jours pour ça... Mais je ne te comprend pas, Sakura.

-Comment ça?

-Hier, c'est toi qui m'a demandé d'y aller. Ça avait l'air de te tenir énormément à cœur. Et maintenant que c'est fait, tu te mets en colère simplement parce-que j'ai un peu « magouiller ». Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Si justement! Le directeur passe au peigne fin les visites de chaque criminel! C'est une question de sécurité! Dès qu'il saura que tu n'as rien d'un véritable avocat, il t'interdira l'entrée dans la prison! De plus, s'il vient à découvrir que je te connais, je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes et la défense de Sasuke serait compromise!

-Tu te fais du soucis pour rien. Il ne prendra pas de telles dispositions simplement pour une visite.

-Réfléchis un peu, Naruto! Sasuke n'est pas incarcéré pour excès de vitesse! Son cas est très sérieux et ce qui me met hors de moi, c'est que j'ai l'impression que toi comme lui, vous ne semblez pas saisir la gravité de la situation! Alors si je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour te conduire en adulte responsable, tu peux partir! »

Fin Pov Sakura

Naruto soupira vaincu par les arguments de Sakura. En effet, il devait bien admettre que son comportement avait été quelque peu irresponsable voir même inconscient, mais il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de revoir son meilleur ami après toutes ces années, bien qu'au début il s'en était senti réticent. Même s'il savait pertinemment que leur conversation allait tourner à l'affrontement avec ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il ne pouvait nier que cette entrevue lui avait procuré un plaisir et un bonheur inattendu.

Pourtant, il savait que désormais il devrait agir avec la plus grande prudence pour ne pas mettre en péril non seulement l'affaire, mais aussi la vie de ses amis.

« Bien, se résigna-t-il. Je te promet de ne plus commettre d'écarts...

-Très bien! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à réparer tes bêtises avant de pouvoir reprendre l'enquête là où je l'avais interrompue. Mais dis-moi, j'espère qu'avec le risque que tu as pris, tu as au moins pu tirer quelque-chose de lui!

-Rien pour l'instant mais je pense que la prochaine sera la bonne. Tu le connais et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'arriverons jamais à le faire parler si on précipite les choses. Il faut être patient et on y arrivera.

-J'aimerai te croire mais plus le temps passe, plus le procès approche et il faut que nous avancions d'une manière ou d'une autre si nous voulons le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-On le sortira de là, fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord...Bon. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de repos. On se voit demain?

-Oui. Passe une bonne journée. »

Pov Naruto

Une fois que Sakura fut partie, je me ruai à la prison de Konoha. S'ils devaient m'interdire tout contact avec Sasuke, autant que j'essaie d'en savoir le plus possible dès maintenant. Je savais également qu'il était peu probable que mon meilleur ami ait changé d'avis mais cela ne me coutait rien de tenter le coup. Pfff...Et moi qui avait recommandé à Sakura de se montrer patiente...

Seulement, par mesure de précaution, je comptais me présenter en ces lieux comme simple visiteur, c'est à dire, comme me l'avais suggérer Sakura, de passer par le parloir.

C'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard j'entrai dans la salle prévue à cet effet pour y trouver un Sasuke las et fatigué. L'image de ses yeux entourés de cernes profondes me liquéfia. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'une telle vision de lui m'avait frappée était la veille de sa rupture avec la rose.

La vitre qui se dressait entre nous me rappelait affreusement toutes ces années qui nous avaient séparés ainsi que le profond faussé qui s'était creusé depuis son départ.

« Salut, dis-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

-Hn.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

-Tu m'avais donné quarante-huit heures il me semble, me répondit-il d'une voix froide.

-Après mûre réflexion, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de tant de temps pour prendre cette décision et tel que je te connais, tu dois déjà connaître la réponse que tu vas me donner alors venons-en au fait.

A l'entente de mes mots, il sourit imperceptiblement, signe que j'avais vu juste. Alors, d'un signe de tête, je l'encourageai à parler.

-Je veux bien te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle? Demandai-je, soupçonneux.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de garder tout ce que je vais te confier pour toi.

-Tu veux que...

-N'en dis pas un mot à Sakura.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille! C'est justement elle qui m'envoie et je pense que tu t'en doutes!

-Bien sûr, cependant il n'est pas question de ça. Si tu veux mener l'enquête toi-même alors je suis disposé à coopérer. Tu as été formé au cours de ton apprentissage militaire à affronter de telles situations. Sakura, elle, n'a jamais eu que le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Elle ignore tout de ce qui l'attend et tu le sais.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais comment veux-tu que je la tienne hors de tous ça et que je m'en occupe moi-même? Elle n'est pas idiote! Elle finira par se rendre compte que je lui cache quelque-chose!

-Débrouille-toi! Hier, tu m'as ordonné de tout avouer sous prétexte de la protéger mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Le seul moyen est de la tenir à l'écart.

-Il va bien falloir lui en parler à un moment ou à un autre! C'est ton avocate!

-Lorsque tu auras récolté les informations nécessaires, il sera temps de lui faire part de tout ça. Elle sera en colère. Même très en colère...Mais on n'a pas le choix.

-...

-Alors? Que comptes-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas...Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

-Non. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Je soupirai. Sasuke n'avait pas tord dans ce qu'il disait. Même si je comptais accompagner Sakura dans chacun de ses déplacements, cela demeurait bien trop risqué. De plus, il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle me cachait un certain nombre de choses.

« Écoute, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas sans savoir l'opiniâtreté dont fait preuve Sakura. Alors peu importe combien nous essayons de la préserver, si nous la faisons trop attendre, elle prendra les devants et essaiera de trouver ces informations par elle-même.

-Tu n'auras qu'à l'en empêcher.

-Tu penses que c'est si facile? Elle agira dans l'ombre. Elle s'assurera que nous ne lui feront pas entrave et puis, je ne peux pas être constamment derrière elle pour savoir ce qu'elle manigance! »

Je fixai mon meilleur ami et ce que je décelai au plus profond de son regard ne me disait rien de bon. En effet, j'y perçu une lueur d'inquiétude qui se transforma bien vite en détermination. Cette même détermination que j'avais vu lorsqu'il avait décidé de la quitter.

« A quoi tu penses, Sasuke? Demandai-je, soupçonneux.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé la solution à tout ça.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu peux t'en aller.

-Sasuke! M'exclamai-je, sentant que ses dernières paroles cachaient une réalité qui ne me conviendrait pas.

-Va-t-en!

-Dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire!

-Gardien! Hurla-t-il.

Un surveillant vêtu d'un uniforme bleu pénétra dans le parloir aux côtés de Sasuke et l'interrogea du regard.

-Faîtes sortir cet homme et assurez-vous que je n'aie plus jamais affaire à lui.

-Quoi? Fis-je, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait.

-Monsieur, me dit le surveillant d'un ton qui se voulait courtois mais qui demeurait sec malgré tout. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait.

-Attends, Sasuke! Il faut qu'on discute!

-Sortez! Continua l'homme en bleu. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force!

-Ne prends pas de décision que tu finirais pas regretter! M'égosillai-je. »

J'entendis le surveillant appeler du renfort via son talkie-walkie mais je n'en avais que faire. Le fait était que je savais bien ce qu'avait mon meilleur ami derrière la tête et je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter. Je continuai à crier après le brun lorsque je sentis qu'on me trainait de force vers la sortie sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où je me retournai que je me rendis compte que plusieurs hommes me soumettaient à leur poigne de fer. Ce fut également à cet instant précis qu'une terrible réalité s'imposa dans mon esprit; J'avais tout raté. Du début à la fin. Jamais, pas une seule fois, je n'avais été en mesure de raisonner Sasuke. Quel piètre meilleur ami je faisais.

Pov Sakura

Naruto avait encore fait des siennes et je me retrouvais convoquée dans le bureau de Monsieur Nozuka, directeur du pénitencier de konoha.

En réalité, il ne m'avait pas ouvertement affirmé que la cause de cet entretien provenait de mon meilleur ami, mais lorsqu'il avait fait mention d'un « nouvel incident survenu dans la matinée », je l'avais immédiatement deviné. Que pouvait-ce être d'autre? Un problème avec Sasuke? Je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Bien sûr, cela était bien plus que plausible car il n'était pas rare que les prisonniers trop longtemps enfermés, perdent durant quelques instants toute raison et conscience. Et après tout, je n'en savais rien...Dans un environnement comme celui-là, tout pouvait arriver. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine était que ce rendez-vous aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi mais je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même et ce pressentiment me mettait dans un état d'angoisse difficilement contrôlable.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je pénétrai dans la salle d'attente du chef suprême de ces lieux et attendis aussi patiemment que mon agitation me le permettait. Pour passer le temps qui semblait me narguer en passant à une lenteur hallucinante, je détaillai la pièce. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été agencée de façon à mettre les gens à l'aise. En effet, les murs s'effritant à cause de l'humidité étaient parés d'un bleu foncé mais fade qui refroidissait affreusement la pièce. Un nombre incalculable de posters se dressaient devant moi mettant en relief les magnifiques qualités des « matons » et de leur direction, ainsi que de la propagande promouvant des carrières juridiques. Plusieurs chaises étaient alignées le long des parois et aucun magasine n'avaient été mis à disposition pour aider les personnes à s'évader de cette atmosphère pesante. L'air était lourd dans cet environnement qui me paraissait plus qu'hostile. D'accord ce n'était pas un camp de vacances mais tout de même...Jamais je n'avais entendu que la dépression était le maître mot des autorités carcérales...

Dix minutes, vingt minutes, une demie-heure s'écoulèrent et la pression montait de plus en plus. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là. J'avais besoin de bouger pour évacuer cet horrible stress qui me donnait des vertiges.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, que les yeux vitreux et les cheveux gominés de l'homme qui m'avait convoqué se montrèrent à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Haruno, me dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-Monsieur Nozuka.

-Entrez, je vous prie. »

Je m'exécutai priant pour que je n'aie aucune prédisposition à la voyance et que mon pressentiment soit faux.

Je pris place dans le confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau et me sentis malgré tout soulagée par la luminosité de la pièce aux murs immaculés qui contrastaient complètement avec ceux de la salle d'attente.

J'attendis alors que le directeur prennent place à son tour pour commencer les hostilités.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de cette convocation, fis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'allais y venir justement mais avant je dois m'excuser car je me voie malheureusement dans l'obligation d'écourter cette entrevue.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai un rendez-vous d'urgence avec un prisonnier dans dix minutes.

-Dans ce cas venons-en au fait.

-J'ai eu vent des frasques de votre grand ami...Naruto Uzumaki n'est-ce pas?

-Les frasques? Demandai-je en insistant bien sur le premier mot.

-Il s'est fait passé pour un de ses avocats pour pouvoir l'approcher. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les conséquences qu'un tel acte peut avoir?

-Oui il m'en a parlé effectivement. Je vous présente toutes mes plus plates excuses et je vous promet que cela n'arrivera plus à l'avenir.

-J'aimerais vous croire mademoiselle cependant il y a eu un autre incident un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Un...un autre? Répétai-je, n'osant croire ce qui allait suivre.

-Votre ami est revenu voir monsieur Uchiha ce matin. Il a bien heureusement suivi la règle qui veut que tout visiteur passe par le parloir pour s'entretenir avec un prisonnier cependant la convocation aurait dégénérée.

-Quoi? Fis-je, les yeux exorbités.

-Oh ne vous en faîtes pas! Les deux hommes n'en sont pas venus aux mains mais vu ce qu'il s'est déjà passé hier, je ne peux passer là-dessus et je me vois forcé de lui interdire toute entrée dans cette prison à partir de maintenant.

L'absurdité de cette affirmation mit un certain temps à pénétrer mon esprit et je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment cela était-il possible? J'avais bien dit à Naruto de se porter à carreau dorénavant! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas écouté ce crétin? Décidément, je ne pouvais vraiment pas compter sur lui...

-Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Je suis...vraiment désolée...

-Mademoiselle Haruno. Vous savez toute l'estime que je vous porte et de ce fait il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir que de tels comportements de la part de votre ami peuvent salement ternir votre réputation. Par conséquent, je vous conseille de calmer les ardeurs de cet homme...Quant aux sanctions, elles resteront celles que je viens de vous exposer et je m'engage à ne pas prévenir le tribunal.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, monsieur Nozuka. Je vais m'occuper de tout cela et croyez-moi, des choses comme celles-ci ne se reproduiront pas. Vous avez ma parole.

-Je vous crois. Comme je vous l'ai signifié, je ne peux m'entretenir davantage avec vous, mademoiselle. Le prisonnier doit déjà m'attendre.

-Très bien.

Je me relevai et après avoir salué le directeur, je me dirigeai vers la sortie sauf que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais absolument pas, était de tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke au regard froid et insondable.

-Je...Sasuke...

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, me répondit-il sèchement avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau et de fermer la porte, me laissant dans un état d'incompréhension qui renforça encore plus le pressentiment qui m'habitait depuis déjà quelques heures. »

_**Salut tout le monde et vraiment désolée pour ce retard^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut car à moi il me plait bien^^**_

_**Laissez moi des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez**_

_**Merci encore^^**_


End file.
